You Kill Me With Those Angel Eyes (Destiel One-shot)
by Skiie-and-Castiel
Summary: Destiel One-shot. My friend asked me to write this for her so yeah, have some fluff and my shitty-ass attempt at writing smut. Enjoy.


**Dean's POV**

His dark hair was ruffled and messy, but it looked perfect. He wore a tan trench coat that hung loosely off his shoulders and a blue tie that was secured with a tight knot. A confused expression was permanently etched on to his face like a tattoo and he had slight stubble from where he hadn't shaved this morning. I silently sighed and took in every aspect about the man sat next to me who was staring blankly out of the window. "Cas?" I asked. He turned to face me and nodded, "Yes?" "Are you okay?" I questioned the angel. He nodded again and then rested his head on my muscular shoulder, "Just a bit tired," He sighed and closed his eyes.

Wrapping my arm around his torso, I kissed the top of his hair and rested my head on his. Castiel entwined my free hand with his and started to gently rub circles in to the back of my hand with his thumb and I started to grin like an idiot. He knew I loved it when he did that. "Let me guess, you are grinning like a fool, am I correct?" Cas asked smugly, because he knew, he was in fact, correct. I shook my head and the sides of my mouth began to tug further apart. He knew me too well.

I pushed him off my shoulder and his eyelids fluttered open to reveal his beautiful sapphire eyes. He frowned at me and I took my chance to reach out for his silk blue tie and pull him closer to me, I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. At first he didn't react but when I kept my lips hovered over his he pressed his lips against mine, making me feel all warm inside. The effect Castiel had on me was truly incredible. I smiled in to the kiss and pressed a little harder against his soft pink lips, wanting more. I moved my hands to his hair and tangled my fingers in his dark knotty strands. Slowly he moved his hands to my jaw bone and began to caress my rough skin. Licking across his bottom lip, he granted me entrance and I slid my tongue inside his warm mouth, our tongues danced perfectly in sync with each other's.

A loud cough from the other side of the motel room made us both stop and look up. It was Sam. I rolled my eyes and coughed, "Err, yes?" I asked, slightly agitated that he had interrupted me and Castiel. He shook his head and smirked, "Don't worry. Umm, I'll let you two continue." He said awkwardly and then walked out the room shutting the door behind him. I shook my head and let out a small snicker and then turned my attention back to the beautiful man in front of me. He smiled at me and gently took hold on my chin pulling me in closer to him. He brushed his smooth lips against mine and before we could connect them properly the door was opened again.

I shot my head around and Sam was standing in the doorway, "Seriously! What do you want?" I frowned at my younger brother who had his arms crossed over his body and a smirk the plastered his lips. "Nothing." He replied and stared at me. I widened my eyes and tilted my head a bit, signalling for him to leave. Sam laughed and then left. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. Really? Did he have to be that annoying? I faced Cas again and said, "I hope we have no more interrupt-" I was cut short by Castiel planting his lips on to mine and pushing me back on the bed. He had taken off his coat and jacket and was straddling me. He leaned down and made a trail of kisses along my neck and jawbone.

When he reached the spot just below my ear he began to suck and nip and it, leaving a decent sized purple-pink mark. I smirked at his cockiness then flipped him over so I was now on top of him, planting kisses on his neck and jaw line making sure to leave him a mark like he had done to me. I undid his tie and chucked it across the room making it land softly on the ground. I began to toy with the bottom of his shirt, wanting to take it off but before I could, Castiel had flipped us around again and he was pulling my t-shirt over my head. His fingers tracing around my chest and abs when he reached my belt buckle. He began to fumble with it and finally un-clasped it with a bit of my help. He whipped off my jeans so I was now wearing nothing but my boxers. I began to pick at the buttons of his shirt and helped him get it off over his head and ripped of his trousers.

I was on top of him and planting quick and needy kisses all over his body. I reached the elastic of his boxer briefs and traced my fingers around it and then snapped the waist band against his body, making a slight 'pang' noise. Cas let out a small stifled moan, I could no longer resist. I slipped off his boxers and wrapped my hand around the base of his dick and began to pump it up and down. Moans slipping out of Castiel's mouth. I smiled and then began to go a bit faster making him whimper in pleasure. Cas pulled off my boxers and flipped us around again and began to grind down on me, both of us letting out small moans.

I jumped up from the bed and grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer, tearing apart the packet, I slipped it on. I went back over to Cas who was already in position. Slowly I began to enter him and once I was all the way in I began to sway my hips back and forth, hitting Castiel's prostate each time, him letting out screams of pleasure. Soon I began to feel that familiar burning sensation build up at the pit of my stomach. "Cas, I'm gonna-" I released inside him and pulled out slowly. I pulled the condom off and placed it in the bin. I went over to Castiel and wrapped my hand around his dick, starting to pump faster and faster. "Dean!" He screamed letting out grunts of pleasure. "I'm almost-" he grunted and then came in my hand on his stomach.

I grabbed my shirt and wiped my hand and then cleaned Castiel stomach off. I chucked the shirt back on the floor and then fell in to Cas's arms, "Night, baby." He smiled to me and kissed me forehead. I grinned and leaned in to his warm body, taking in all of his heat. Soon we fell in to a deep slumber together.

**Castiel's POV**

I was awoken by the sound of shuffling. Sitting up and leaning against the headboard of the bed, I saw Dean in the middle of the room pulling on his pants. I jumped up from the bed and quickly pulled on my boxers and then my trousers. I walked over to Dean and cradled my arms around his neck. Neither of us had said anything since we had woken up, we were just staring in to each other's eyes. His bright green eyes just staring straight through me. Dean half-smiled and then leaned in and kissed my lips, making me wake up a bit. I grinned and kept hold of the back of his neck and bought him in to me again. Our lips touched when there was a cough sounding from behind us.

I pretty certain Dean rolled his eyes and I did to. I turned my head and looked at the other man standing by the doorway with a small smirk on his lips. I tilted my head and furrowed my brow a bit, questioning his presence. "Is that seriously all you guys do?" Sam asked. I just shook my head with a small smile on my lips but Dean just shrugged and then pulled a shirt over his head, "Not going to answer that one, Sammy." He stated and began to lace up his boots. I nodded and then put my shirt and jacket on. I put my tie around my neck and began to start making a knot but Dean replaced my hands with his and leaned in to my neck breathing down my collar, whilst making the knot that secured it in place.

Dean picked up my trench coat from the chair and passed it to me, I nodded and took it from him and put it on. "Anyway," Sam's voice entered the room again. Me and Dean both looked over to him and nodded, "I think we might have a case in Detroit, Michigan." He said. My eyes widened and then grabbed my shoes. I slipped them on and we all walked out the motel together and got in to Dean's Impala.

I sat in the front passenger seat and Sam sat in the back. Dean got in to the front seat and started his baby up, he looked at his watch and then nodded, "It will be about 8 hours." He looked over to me and smiled then placed his hand on the inside of my leg and began to rub his hand in small circles, you could literally hear Sam's eyes roll in their sockets. "Loosen up, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed and smirked at the end. His smirk was infectious. Just to annoy Sam a bit I leaned over to Dean and was going to just kiss his cheek but at the same time he turned his head and instead our lips touched. I smiled and lingered over his for a few seconds but sat back when Sam said, "Seriously?! Just drive, Dean, or we never going to get there in time, even if _you_ are driving."

I grinned and just shook my head and looked back at Dean who was trying to concentrate on the road but kept on sneaking looks at me every couple of seconds. "You're gonna crash the car, do you want me to drive and you can sit in the back and continue to eye fuck each other?" Sam asked, annoyed. Dean shrugged his shoulders then raised his eyebrows, "I can't deny that offer, Sammy." And with that Dean pulled over on to the side of the road and stopped the car. We both got out and exchanged places with Sam. When we got in to the back seats, I immediately leaned up against Dean pulling my legs up on to the other side of the seat. I rested my head on his shoulder and took his right hand and began to play with his fingers. Dean began to smile and then leaned his head on to mine. Pretty soon we both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

A bump in the road jolted us both awake. We both sat up and rubbed our eyes, "Careful with my baby, Sammy." Dean said groggily and then leaned on to me, closing his eyes. Sam rolled his eyes and then nodded and continued to drive, being a bit more careful on the bumps. I lifted Dean's head off my chest and watched him intently ad he revealed his bright green eyes, I grinned and began to plant a trail of kisses on his neck and jaw line which led up to his soft pink lips. Pressing down harder, he responded and we moved our lips together. I pulled away and looked up to Sam who was shaking his head slightly. I smirked and then went back to kissing Dean, just to annoy Sam a bit more.

"Guy's seriously! All I can hear is you two swapping saliva!" Sam exclaimed, throwing one of his hands up off the wheel and in to the air. Me and Dean just chuckled and then moved back to our original position of me leaning against Dean's shoulder and my arms around his waist with his long, muscly arm around my back rubbing it. I reached for his necklace that he always wore and began to move the pendant around my fingers. I leaned against his chest and whispered, "I love you, Dean." I knew Dean was probably grinning right now and I knew what his reply would be, "I love you too, Cassie." He knew I hated being called Cassie but still he did anyway. I playfully punched his arm and then closed my eyes again, letting the sleepiness overtake me.


End file.
